


Mission: Protect the Target

by milkygalaxy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gore, M/M, Murder, Murder Disguised as Suicide, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Obsessive Behavior, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Romance, Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yandere, Yandere Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygalaxy/pseuds/milkygalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Asset is lost. His memories are few and far between, and only one Name is ever a constant.</p>
<p>Steven Grant Rogers, A.K.A Steve.</p>
<p>The only thing he knows for certain is that he loves Steve, and that he must protect him at all costs. Even if that means The Asset must murder once more. Only after The Asset has gotten rid of all threats will Steve be safe, and only then will Steve love The Asset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first multi-chapter fic, and updates might be a little sporadic as I have just started my senior year of high school. However, I'm really excited about this so we'll see!

Your name… is… is… The Asset. Yes, The Asset is your name. As The Asset, you were given a mission. A mission to kill your target. But your target, your mission… Something in you clicked into place, and your Mission was now different.

 

Mission: Protect Target.

Target Name: Steven “Steve” Grant Rogers

 

You will not fail. _No one_ would dare harm Steve. If they do, you will end their lives. The people who have already harmed Steve will be hurt in return, killed maybe. You will keep Steve safe from all harm. He will be happy, and you may be happy as well. Steve is all that matters. Functionality, breathing, eating, the lives of others, nothing else matters except Steve. Steve is everything. His smile is as white as the snow. His hair is as golden as the sunset. His eyes are as blue as the oceans and skies. You will keep Steve from harm. You _love_ him. So, you must kill his enemies.

  
To Kill #1: Brock Rumlow.


	2. Chapter 2

Target: Brock Rumlow

Status: Incapacitated, severe burns and broken bones

Location: Local NYC Hospital

 

You have seven knives on you and three guns, all hidden within the confines of your clothing. As you walk to the hospital, all you can think about is what Steve will think at the end of the mission. Not just this one, but the bigger mission, when you've successfully eliminated all threats to Steve. You pause to think about his lips, about his eyes and his perfect voice. Even his arms you can imagine (remember? Perhaps you remember) enclosing around you and keeping you warm and happy. You want this again, so you will complete your mission. Then Steve will love you and take care of you, because he will know you are strong and deserve his love. 

Then you think about your Target. Your target, Brock Rumlow, has hurt not only Steve, but  _you_. He watched as you were in the chair with the  _hotburningpainelectricityrunningthroughyourveins_ , doing nothing. He found a sick pleasure in watching you scream and writhe. He would beat you, hurt you in every way he could ever imagine. He was one of your handlers, and you hate him. This mission is not only for Steve, but for you as well, making it especially important. 

You walk into the hospital, weapons hidden, and turn on the charm, asking a nurse where you might find Rumlow. She is easily swayed and tells you his room number, and you kiss her hand  _disgusting, your lips touching her filthy knuckles, you disgusting cheater, how dare you cheat on Steve. Add the woman to the list of threats._ You walk away and head towards his room. You do not, however, walk into the room yet. You sit outside and wait for it to become dark, and for most of the people in the hospital to go home. Once you are sure you will not be caught completing your mission, you step inside.

The room smells sterile, reminding you of the  _experimentspainknivescuttingintoyourskinandmakingyouscream_ , but you push the thought away and look at the man in the bed. He has tubes attaching him to a support system, to painkillers that you were never allowed, and you scowl. Taking large strides, you walk up to him. _  
_

Rumlow looks pathetic. He is almost unrecognizable, charred skin marring his body. You smile wickedly, knowing that every movement and word he might say will cause him pain. He opens his eyes and looks at you, and you know the look that glints in his eyes. Fear. Terror. Horror. You feel great satisfaction in this.

You do not speak to him, and the first thing you do is lower his morphine levels to one. He is not allowed to feel good. Never will he feel good again, not after betraying Steve and hurting you. Rumlow cries out indignantly, and you just smirk, bringing your eyes to him. You pull away any kind of button or phone he could use to get help, and then you pull out a knife. 

"I will complete my mission," you say cruelly, pulling a knife out from the brown combat boots you stole from Ross. The knife is sharp and serrated, the handle comforting in your hand. Your smirk does not leave your face once. "Offenses: Harming the Asset, betraying Steve, attempting to murder Steve. Punishment: Death. You will not be spared." You flip the knife in your hand, a habit you picked up during your hazy time with Hydra. Rumlow's eyes bug out, his fear spiking, causing his heartbeat to skyrocket. You feel the same sick pleasure, which makes you sick to your stomach. 

You bring the knife to his chest, and cut open his hospital gown. You rip off some of the fabric and force it into Rumlow's mouth so he cannot scream. Then you teasingly run the knife along Rumlow's chest. Then you start to carve into it. you carve swirls and lines into his chest, the blood bubbling up from the cuts. You can hear Rumlow's pained moans, and it excites you. You carve further down, cutting stitches open and messing with already there wounds. He is suffering, paying for his misdeeds against you and your beloved Steve. You start to get angry, thinking of what he has done to hurt you and Steve, and you lift the knife. You stab it into Rumlow's thighs, holding him down and repeatedly bringing the knife into the flesh of his thighs. Your knife is already covered in blood, and it smells sickeningly metallic in the room. You hate the smell of metal, of blood, but this is okay because you are punishing someone who hurt Steve. The discomfort is minor compared to the satisfaction of justice. 

You become bored of torturing Rumlow when his cries and muffled screams become whimpers. You sigh, and decide that stabbing him will be a good way for him to go. But before you bring the knife down into his chest, Rumlow spits out the handmade gag. 

" _Fuck you,_ " Rumlow whispers, voice wet with the blood that is gurgling up from one of the stab wounds you left in his stomach. This infuriates you, and you let out a growl as you plunge the knife into Rumlow's chest, making him cry out loud. He coughs up blood and he dies in pain, just as you know he deserves. You hurry to clean off the knife in the sink of the attached bathroom, and you leave without leaving a trace or record of your presence. 

You are walking down the street at midnight, knife stashed safely in your boot once more. Steve comes to your mind, and you smile softly at the idea of him holding you close and telling you that you are beloved and good for eliminating your targets and completing your mission. You will show him that you are strong and deserve his love. You hope you deserve his love. Then you think of the  _sick, filthy woman_ who Steve speaks to because they live close by. She is a threat to Steve. She could steal him away from you. You will not lose Steve. You will protect him. 

To kill #2: Sharon Carter.


	3. Chapter 3

It is approximately 4:25am, and you are aware that Sharon Carter has arrived in New York. She had been away on business for the FBI for about two weeks, and now she has returned. She had been assigned to protect Steve  _your Steve, not hers, how DARE she try to protect Steve when YOU are the one who can keep Steve safe, when you, only YOU will be loved By Steve, your Steve, and you will be, are already, his-- his--_

She had been assigned to "protect" Steve, had been since before you had even broken away from Hydra, but you know, oh how you know, what she really wants. She wants to steal him from you, steal him away and never let him go. She does not even truly need to protect Steve anymore, since S.H.I.E.L.D. has been dissolved. This is her choice. She is a threat and could take Steve's love away. Will you let her, though? No. Never. You have all the information you need, too. You know she lives in the apartment across from Steve's, that she wakes up at 4:30am every morning, that she talks and walks with Steve on his way out for his daily run, and you know that she frequents the little coffee shop down the street, always buys a bagel with cream cheese, you know that she is skilled in martial arts and can fire a gun, and you know where her blind spots are. You know that she is afraid of falling from great heights, and you want her to suffer. You know how to copy her handwriting. 

Your plan is simple: Forge a suicide note, get her to the top of the empire state building, and then get her to fall off said building. You will leave the note in her pocket, and no one will be the wiser. To get her to the building, you will write a note in Steve's handwriting, asking her to go there. She will go. She trusts him. 

* * *

 

_Dear Sharon,_

_I know, I'm old fashioned, but I felt it'd be easiest to write this way. I'd sure love it if you could come to the Empire State Building with me tonight. It's a full moon out, and I know that you refused a date last time, but... It'd be nice if we could have a chance. I_ _'ll take you out to dinner afterwards, and I hear there's a swing club down the road. I never did get to dance, and even though we both don't know how, we can not know how together._

_If you refuse, that's okay. Just ignore this letter and we'll both pretend it never happened. But if you want to, please just be at the Empire State Building at 11pm. It'll be late, I know._

_Oh! And don't try bringing it up beforehand, okay? I'm really nervous about this. Thanks._

_Steve Rogers_

* * *

 

Target: Sharon Carter

Status: Healthy, walking, wearing four inch heels, unarmed

Location: Empire State Building lobby

 

You are wearing casual clothing, enough to keep you inconspicuous, but not too much so as to make it impossible to hold weapons on your person. You always have at least two guns and three knives on you. They are to keep you safe  _because they could get you, could find you and make you forget your precious Steve and his bluer than the ocean eyes, his strong arms that could shield you from pain and hurt, his beautiful smile, please no no nonononono don't let you forget._ You are on the large balcony that looks over the night sky and the bright city lights. 

You notice your target walking out of the elevator, looking around. She has the note in her hand, and you make a mental note to take it and burn it. The target is wearing heels, which will be to her detriment. You smile to yourself, a mockery of what a real smile is, if anyone saw. You steel yourself, and wait.

She is at the edge, now, and she looks slightly worried. It has been ten minutes and her fake date, _your Steve, yours_ , has not shown yet. You notice that no one else is around, most of the people in a different area. This is your chance. 

You walk up to her, silent and deadly. You are aware of the knives in your boots, the guns strapped down secretly to your body, under your clothing. 

The first thing you do is find her pressure points while you sneak. She senses your presence and spins around quickly, dropping and spinning to try and trip you. You dodge, jumping into the air and flipping, landing safely. You waste no time, not even attempting to give her a chance. You tackle her, and jab her pressure points that will make her lose consciousness. She lets out the beginnings of a scream when she loses herself to the darkness of unconscious. You now must work quickly. 

You drag her to the edge, where the fencing to keep people from falling is. You take off her shoes, a custom that is Japanese by culture but will be best understood for what you want to believe took place. You make sure to use her hands to leave fingerprints on her shoes. You also use this time to take the note you forged to get her here away from her. This will be burned later. You pull out the note you wrote in advance, and shove it in her bra haphazardly. 

* * *

_People think that just because someone is strong, that they do not feel pain. They think that someone who works in such a profession as my own can never have emotional turmoil, and no one thinks to help. This is why I feel I must die. Why live, when no one really sees me as human? I've trained in martial arts, worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., even joined the FBI. I've risked my life in the field countless times. But this has become too much._

_I am aware that my problems are my own fault, and that I am taking the so called "easy way out", but it doesn't matter in the end. We all die, and I want to pick when for myself. That day just so happened to be today. I dressed myself up nicely too, because I felt I deserved to treat myself one last time. A final act of self care? I don't know. Either way, I am tired of living in a world where strength is equated with a lack of emotion and humanity._

_To my family, I ask you not to mourn me. I will be happier this way._

_To my friends, all will be well. You will move on. I'm sorry._

_To my coworkers, you never knew my pain and I can't try to ignore your lack of care, but I get it._

_It's time for me to say goodbye now, so this is it. Goodbye._

_-Sharon Carter_

* * *

 

Next, you pull her up so she's above your head. You smirk cruelly and throw her over the edge of the building just as she begins to awaken, so the last thing she feels will be falling and fear. You watch her go over the edge of the building, and run as soon as you can. You hurry to the elevator, sighing as you hit the the button for the ground floor. You morbidly wonder what it will sound like when she hits the ground. How will her bones crunch? How will her guts splat? You can only just imagine. You get out at the ground floor and slip out of the building silently and unnoticed. The police are already on the scene, so you head down in another direction, the streets still bustling with life and people.

Steve will understand, he must! He will understand that she was a threat to yours and his love, your shared feelings of attraction. For now, though, all threats are eliminated. You will find an abandoned building and rest there for the night. Hopefully, you dream of Steve and his soft lips on yours. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! School has been really hectic and I'm pretty sure I have a C in Stats because I haven't been doing any homework, so I've been trying to fix that. So today, I have a chapter all about The Asset's obsession with Steve! Fun, yeah? Enjoy!

You are sitting outside, on Steve's fire escape. He lives in an apartment  _Old creaky floorboards, a shared bed, and love love love lovelovelovelove_ alone, which is good, for now. No one should live with Steve except you because he is  _yours_  and you are  _his_ and once you keep him safe, protect him, destroy all threats in his life, then he will love you and hold you and tell you how wonderful he thinks you are even with the _dirt on your skin, on your soul_. 

It is night time, probably nine o'clock, but you haven't checked. You do not care, as long as Steve is around you, and even though you refuse to let him see you before you have completed your mission, you want to be near him. 

It smells like he is having a late dinner. It seems to be Fettuccine Alfredo, the kind with shrimp. You half wish he would find you on the fire escape, invite you inside, and eat dinner with you.  _Nights spent eating boiled potatoes and carrots, whatever you could afford, maybe some butter if you worked hard enough at the docks, and moonlit kisses and joy_ race through your head, but that is not your reality right now. You need to prove that you deserve Steve, so that Steve,  _your Steve_ will understand and love you. You want him to love you,  _need_ it so badly that your heart aches with it. 

Steve always has music playing when he is home, and now is not an exception. Tonight, he is listening to modern music, someone you do not know but they sing of bad blood, whatever that means. Another song that plays is about shaking. Shaking it off? You do not understand, but you like it because Steve likes it. Everything Steve likes is perfect. 

The curtains cover any window or opening that might give you a glimpse of Steve, but that's okay. You can hear his voice as he turns off the music, and he is speaking to someone on the phone. 

"Tony, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not going to-- No! Stark, don't test me--"

"Goodbye, Tony, do not even attempt to bother me with this again."

_Click._

That was a phone call with Tony Stark, son of Howard Stark. He  _upset_ Steve. How dare he? You burn with rage, standing silently on the fire escape. You jump down, landing with a thud. You will  _end_  Tony Stark, and you will  _not_  fail. Steve must always be happy, and you will do anything to make  _your Stevie_ happy.

 

To Kill #3: Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO
> 
> Sorry that the chapter is so short. I just needed to get this transition so that The Asset could have his next target. See you next time, my loves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I got caught up with another fic of mine, and then drama happened in my offline life. I'm here now, though! Please enjoy, and comments are more than welcome ^_^

You are in Avengers Tower, and it is night time. You know that all of the Avengers are here; they had a "bonding night", whatever that means. Steve is here, even though Tony is a threat to him. You get the feeling that Steve has never been able to tell what really is a threat, but that is okay, because you will be strong and protect Steve, and then he will  _love you_. 

You might be in Avengers Tower, but no one knows this. You are a ghost, unseen by anyone. You are making your way towards the room where Tony Stark sleeps. You have been watching him, so you know he is asleep in there. The woman who sleeps in the same bed, and sometimes sleeps  _with_ Tony is away on business, so he is alone. 

Silently, you slink into Tony's room. You don't want this murder to be messy, because it might scare Steve to see such a mess of someone who Steve doesn't even know is a threat. You only make it ten steps before you are stopped.

"Sergeant Barnes, I do not suggest you come any closer to Sir. I have to ask you to stand down," a voice calls out, disembodied. You stop immediately. No one could have seen you. There is no one else in this room. Tony wakes up once the voice speaks, getting out of bed. 

"Well hello there, Robocop. Knew you'd be in here, saw you on the security, was gonna make a scene, but then I found out just who you were. Bucky Barnes, Capsicle's brainwashed best friend, boyfriend, whatever you are. JARV-y over here sensed you had a bunch of weapons, saw that you were on a trip to my room. Don't try to kill me, please, because I'd prefer not to have to resort to violence, pulling on an Iron Man Suit, too much effort. I  _am_ going to have to ask you to explain why you would want to kill little ol' me though, so sit down. Stevie-o's on his way right now." Tony padded over to sit down on one end of the couch. You frown, but carefully sit down on the other end of the couch. Steve shouldn't see you right now, he can't see you until you've properly completed your mission, you have to kill Tony you  _shouldn't be killing anyone, but this war keeps_ \--

"I have a mission," you grit out quietly, voice hoarse from lack of use. Tony raises an eyebrow and encourages you to keep going. "I have to-- have to protect S-- the target. My mission, I need to protect him. You are a _threat_ to him, I have to kill you, I--" You're cut off by the opening of a door.

Steve is beautiful, as always. He looks right at you, and his beautiful blue eyes become even bluer, but are those tears?

"Oh my-- _Bucky_ ," Steve breathes out, and rushes over to you, crushing you in a hug. You are overwhelmed, sitting still, almost trembling. You haven't known a positive touch in decades, and you carefully bring your arms around Steve's  _warm, so warm after the cold_ arms. Steve is sniffling, probably crying, but you don't think it is a bad crying. It still makes you concerned though, because Steve should always be smiling. His smile is so beautiful, and you love him so much. But Tony is still here. You still have a mission, but-- but Steve should not have to see you do the dirty work. _  
_

"Ahem-- sorry to interrupt such a touching reunion, but there is an important matter at hand," Tony says, bringing attention to himself. Steve sighs and nods, pulling away with red-rimmed eyes. He wipes away his tears and sits himself down right next to you, which makes you feel fluttery inside. He holds a protective arm around your shoulders, and looks at Tony.

"Alright, so. Buckmeister over here shows up unannounced, and he's pretty heavily armed. Cap, gonna need you to sit down for this, good, you're already sitting. Well. He's admitted to wanting to kill me. Crazy, huh? Pretty wild, if you ask me. Why don't you tell Cap why you wanted to do that, huh, Mr. Roboto?" You glare at Tony, but now Steve is looking at you, concerned and a little scared. You have to explain yourself.

"It. It's my... my mission. My first mission, it was to-- to protect Steve Rogers, and Tony Stark is a threat, I-- I heard you talking to him on the phone and he made you upset, Steve, you need to understand,  _please_. I'm just trying to keep you safe, away from people who could hurt you, people who could _take you away_ \--" Steve cuts you off, and you snap your jaw shut.

"Bucky, what? Protect me? You used to protect me, when I was smaller, and during the war too, but it wasn't a mission, it was just-- it was us, keeping each _other_ safe. The world was out to get people like us, both poor, one sickly. But... you're telling me it's a mission now, but you've been gone for a while, I couldn't find you. Have you been... protecting me for a long time?" Steve asks, and you nod. 

"I have been protecting you since I left, I wanted-- I wanted to make you understand, I wanted to complete my mission so you could," _love my dirtied soul_ , " could take me back, so I would be good enough to be a-around you." It is a lie of omission. You do not want Steve to know that you have killed people for him, but you do have the urge to admit this anyways.

Steve is deep in thought, and Tony is still sitting on the couch, waiting for you and Steve to finish your conversation. "Bucky, I need to know something. There was a death, someone I know, I was-- we were friends. Sharon Carter. They said she committed suicide, but she didn't show any signs of wanting to die. Did you... Did you kill her?" he asks, voice quivering. You swallow thickly. You want to tell him no, but you cannot outright lie to Steve. Never to Steve.

"... Yes. I-I did kill her, but Steve, I need-- you need to-- it was necessary! She and Rumlow, they-- they were threats! Rumlow tried to hurt you, tried to kill you, and he hurt me too, but-- but Sharon, she wanted to take you from. From me. You-- I'm supposed to be yours, not-- not her," you say, a little panicked. This is not the reunion you had planned. You wanted to have bought Steve flowers, looked less dead and more like you shower everyday. 

Steve blanches, hanging his head in his hands. Tony notices the mood and gets up, excusing himself to get a drink. You sit there, silent and worried.

"I... I don't know what to-- what to think. Bucky, Sharon was-- we were friends,  _just_  friends. She rejected me, there was no threat, I... I don't know what to even say to this," Steve says, and you can hear the hitching of his breath. Is he crying? Oh  _God_ , did you cause that? You don't want that, you feel like utter _trash, unworthy of anyone's, let alone Steve's, love_. You start to shake, looking even more panicked now. 

"S-Steve, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just wanted to protect you, she-- I-- I'm sorry. I shouldn't-- I should go," you say, dejected and with a wavering voice. As you stand, Steve takes your wrist in his hands.  _So strong, you want him to hold you tight but you don't deserve that, you filth._  

"Bucky, don't go. You weren't-- we need to talk about this, of course. But there's no way I want you to leave. I just... I need a minute, okay? Stay here, I'm going to go talk to Tony. And Bucky, Tony isn't a threat. Please don't hurt him." Steve kisses your hand, and then he stands, walking off. You stay where you stand, looking down at your hand.

He kissed your hand. You smile softly. You don't deserve it, but you won't let that bother you.

He  _kissed your hand_.


End file.
